The invention is in the field of circular lamp units, such as screw-in units having a circular fluorescent lamp and a ballast reactor.
Various types of screw-in circular fluorescent lamp units have been devised, for use in ceiling sockets and in table lamps and floor lamps. A typical unit has a central housing containing a ballast reactor and provided with a screw base, and a circular fluorescent lamp surrounds the reactor housing and is held thereby by means of brackets or spokes attached to and extending outwardly from the housing. The reactor housings have been made of metal or plastic parts that are screwed, cemented, or welded together.